Matemáticas, lenguas y amor
by Takari95
Summary: Sora y Mimi llegan nuevas a un instituto donde conocerán a mucha gente nueva como por ejemplo a dos ligones prepotentes. Taiora/ Mimato y puede que haya Takari también :) Leed y dejad reviews por favor
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son míos pero los utilizo y escribo sobre ellos.**

**-Matemáticas, lenguas y amor-**

**Capítulo 1 – Nuevo instituto**

Una gran masa de estudiantes todos con el mismo uniforme verde entró de golpe en el instituto nada más abrir sus puertas con ansias de ver con quién estarían este año en clase y qué profesor les tocarías. En aquella masa homógenea, destacaba una cabeza de brillante cabello pelirrojo que intentaba abrirse paso junto a su amiga entre sus nuevos compañeros de instituto.

-No imaginaba que el nuevo instituto sería así. -se quejó Mimi mientras se arreglaba el pelo que se le había desarreglado al pasar entre lso estudiantes.

-Tampoco es para tanto, Mimi. Solo hay que tener en cuenta que este insituto es cinco veces más grande que al que íbamos el año pasado. - La otra resopló con fastidio. Ambas chicas eran nuevas en ese gran instituto de Tokio. Sora y Mimi estaban a punto de empezar su último año de Secundaria y sus padres habían decidido trasladar a las dos amigas a un centro de secundaria más cercano a la universidad a la que las chicas querían ir y que daba un mejor nivel a los estudiantes.

Las pobres consiguieron llegar finalmente a ver las interminables listas de alumnos y descubrieron que por suerte cursarían el año en la misma clase. Las jóvenes se sonrieron y se encaminaron hacia la entrada para intentar buscar su clase en aquel tremendo edificio blanco con persianas color verde uniforme.

Subieron al primer piso pero vieron que allí solo estaban las clases de los más pequeños de Secundaria. Así que las dos alumnas se vieron obligadas a volver al patio para cambiar de ala y acceder a sus clases. Tras treinta minutos yendo de aquí para allá encontraron su clase que a penas tenía un par de alumnos junto con el profesor en su interior.

-Buenos días.. - saludó el profesor que parecía bastante joven. -¿Sois las alumnas nuevas? - Las chicas asintieron, un poco nerviosas. - Pues pasad y sentaos, cuando vengan vuestros compañeros os presentaré a todos.

Sora y Mimi observaron con atención y a la vez asombro la amplia clase que era tres veces más grande que la que freuentaban el año pasado.

.-O yo me he hecho pequeña o aquí es todo mucho más grande.

-Aquí todo es enorme, Mimi. - concluyó Sora riendo ante las ocurrencias de su amiga. Cuando paró de reír se fijó en que al final de la clase había un chico moreno, mal sentado en una silla que la miraba fijamente con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Mimi siguió la mirada de su compañera y reparó también en aquel chico que tenía el cabello oscuro, la piel morena y unos grandes ojos cafés.

-¿Por qué nos mira? - le preguntó Mimi sin disimulo a Sora. La otra evitó contestar y se sentó en el pupitre más cercano e hizo que Mimi imitara su gesto. La castaña se volvió una vez más a mirar al moreno.

-¡Mimi! - le reprochó Sora.

-Es muy guapo... - dijo Mimi mordiéndose el labio inferior y poniendo una mirada pícara.

-Si tú lo dices. - dijo Sora mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la palma de la mano y se ponía a mirar por la ventana mostrando un gran desinterés por su misterioso compañero de clase mirada inquisitiva.

-Si todos los chicos que hay por aquí son así, este año va a ser genial.

Otro chico entró en la clase, un chico rubio de grandes ojos azules. Éste se dirigió hacia el moreno y lo saludó efusivamente.

-Mira a ése otro. - dijo Mimi, emocionada.

-No, gracias. He venido aquí a estudiar y no necesito jaleos con chicos ni nada por el estilo.

-No seas muermo, Sora. - dijo Mimi haciendo un mohín.

-No los conoces de nada, no sabes como son. Mimi relájate un poco que solo llevamos un día aquí.

-Está bien pero no me niegues que son guapos. - Sora la miró de reojo y sonrió.

-Un poco. - Mimi dio un palmada y empezó a reír, siempre conseguía hacer entrar en razón a Sora.

Un rato después, la clase se había llenado y todas las mesas estaban ocupadas por alumnos. El profesor las miró, las hizo levantarse y subir al estrado para presentarlas.

-Buenos días chicos, este año vais a tener dos compañeras nuevas. La primera es Sora Takenouchi y la segunda Mimi Tachikawa, ambas se han trasladado de otro instituto y espero que os portéis bien con ellas y os hagáis amigos.

Las hizo sentarse y dedicó gran parte de la mañana a hablar sobre las asignaturas, les pasó los horarios y repasó que todos estuvieran en las listas.

Al salir de clase, Sora sintió una presencia tras ella. El moreno de esta mañana la estaba mirando fijamente y simplemente le sonrió con suficiencia y se marchó. Mimi llegó en ese momento.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Tai?

-¿Tai?

-Sí, ese chico se llama Tai y es muy popular.

-Pues no me ha dicho nada. - Sora empezó a caminar por el pasillo en silencio con Mimi. "Tai. ¿Así que ése es tu nombre?" pensó mientras bajaban las escaleras para volver a casa después del primer día de clase.

**Este es el comienzo de una nueva historia que voy a emprender. Espero que la leáis y dejéis vuestros comentarios a medida que la vaya actualizando. **

**Takari95**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Hikari Yagami**

Sora y Mimi bajaban por las escaleras cuando tropezaron con una chica subía que levaba un gran cantidad de libros en las manos y que no las había visto. Los libros cayeron al suelo y una chica castaña de pelo corto, ojos rubíes y piel clara apareció por detrás de aquel montón de viejos volúmenes.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho. No os había visto. - se apresuró a disculparse por si les había hecho daño a alguna de las dos.

-No te preocupes, nosotras también íbamos distraídas – contestó Sora con una sonrisa. La castaña sonrió también y le tendió la mano.

-Me llamo Hikari Yagami pero podéis llamarme Kari. Encantada de conoceros aunque lamento que haya sido de esta manera.

-Yo me llamo Sora y esta es mi amiga Mimi. Somos nuevas aquí este año.

-Vaya, ¿sois nuevas? - preguntó Kari mientras se arrodillaba a coger los libros que habían quedado esparcidos y medio abiertos por el suelo.

-Sí, hemos llegado por primera vez a este instituto esta mañana. - siguió hablando Sora agachándose para ayudar a la otra chica.

-Oh, no es necesario que me ayudéis. Tan solo tengo que llevarlo a la biblioteca.

-Encima que te los hemos tirado, es lo menos que podemos hacer. - dijo Mimi sumándose a la empresa.

-Muchas gracias a las dos. - Entre las tres los recogieron y Mimi y Sora siguieron a Kari por aquel complicado entramado de pasillos hasta la biblioteca. En primer lugar, tuvieron que subir al piso de arriba del que venían y recorrer un eterno pasillo que acababa en dos grandes puertas verdes de doble hoja.

-¡Qué barbaridad! - exclamó Mimi.

-¿Qué ocurre? - dijo Sora. Kari miró también a Mimi mientras sacaba la llave de la puerta para poder entrar.

-¿Que qué ocurre? Pues que aquí todo es enorme y verde. ¿ No lo ves? Las persianas, los uniformes, las puertas, todo es verde. ¿Seguro que no hay extraterrestres por aquí? - Kari empezó a reír sin parar al ver como la otra chica alucinaba en colores ante las dimensiones descomunales del recinto.

-Tranquila, no hay extraterrestres. - se pasó una mano por los ojos para secarse las lágrimas que se le habían derramado de tanto reír. Abrió la puerta, cogió los libros que había dejado a sus pies en el suelo y entró. Las otras dos la siguieron. El aire estaba enrarecido, olía a polvo y a lugar cerrado y estaba oscuro. - Esperad aquí.

-Tranquila, no se me ocurría entrar en este sitio que huele a podrido sin una buena linterna y un cuchillo por si algo me ataca. - Sora le propinó un codazo a su amiga. Kari le sonrió, divertida y corrió a encender las luces.

Ante ellas apareció una biblioteca impresionante con estanterías que llegaban del suelo hasta rozar el techo y el techo no era precisamente baito, todo hay que decirlo.

-¡Oh, madre mía! - Sora asintió confirmando la opinión de Mimi.

Kari salió de entre unas estanterías con las manos a la espalda.

-¿Qué os parece? ¿A que es grande?

-¿Grande? ¿Que si es grande?

-Yo diría que será casi tan grande como la biblioteca de cualquier universidad.

-Así es. Esto que veis es la parte en la que están las estanterías con gran parte de los libros y como veis hay mesas donde estudiar pero ahí detrás de esas estanterías accedes a la zona en la que están las demás mesas. Gran parte de los alumnos venimos aquí a estudiar en la semana de exámenes, a hacer los deberes o simplemente a leer. Esta biblioteca es un gran tesoro y todos nos esforzamos por cuidarla aunque ahora huele un poco a muerto porque a pasado todo el verano cerrada.

-Y, ¿cómo es que tienes llave de aquí? - preguntó Sora a la chica dejando los libros sobre una mesa cercana que cruijió bajo el peso.

-La verdad es que desde que entré en este instituto me fascinó esta biblioteca, me encanta leer y quiero estudiar lenguas cuando vaya a la universidad así que me dediqué a pasar mucho tiempo aquí. Los profesores lo notaron y me dijeron que si quería podía encargarme de cuidar los libros, controlar los que se lleva la gente y los que no y acepté. Es una especie de trabajito y me encanta.

Sora chasqueó los dedos delante de la cara de Mimi en cuanto Kari terminó de hablar para sacar a la chica del estado catatónico en el que estaba inmersa. Finalmente, volvió a la realidad e imitó el gesto que Sora había hecho minutos antes y dejó caer los libros sobre la mesa. - Bueno, gracias por vuestra ayuda, me habéis hecho un gran favor.

-¿Vas a quedarte más por aquí o te marchas ya?

-Me marcho ya, esto lo arreglaré mañana a primera hora y estará listo en cuanto vengan las señoras que lo limpian todo en este instituto mañana por la tarde.

-Si quieres puedes venir con nosotras a tomar algo. Si te apetece. - la chica lo meditó unos segundos y aceptó.

Las tres salieron de allí cerrando con un golpe seco la gran puerta verde.

-¿En qué curso estáis? - preguntó Kari al tiempo que cruzaban la puerta de entrada del instituto.

-Estamos en el último año de secundaria, al fin. - dijo Mimi dando saltitos de alegría.

-Pues eso, como ha dicho Mimi es nuestro último año y nuestros padres han pensado que estaría bien transladarnos a un instituto más cercano a la universidad de Tokio y que nos de un buen nivel.

-¿Vivíais muy lejos de aquí?

-Más o menos a una hora de camino.

-Sin querer sería un pequeño viaje de ida y vuelta cada día.

-Por eso, nos hemos venido a vivir a un pisito. - dijo Mimi que caminaba agarrada al brazo de Sora.- A pesar de que a mis padres no les hacía mucha ilusión al final lo hemos conseguido.

-¡Qué bien! Espero que me lo enseñéis.

-Cuando quieras -dijeron las otras dos. - Eres la primera persona que conocemos de este instituto.

-No puede ser. - dijo Kari, sorprendidad.

-¿Por qué no puede ser? - preguntó Sora un poco confundida.

-¿No conocéis a mi hermano?

-¿Quién es tu hermano.

-Tai Yagami.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Eres su hermana? - Sora logró articular unas cuantas palabras por la sorpresa que le producía que aquel chico tan raro que las miraba sin cesar tuviese una hermana tan dulce y simpática.

-Sí, él es mi hermano. Ya me sonaba raro que no lo hubiéseis conocido todavía, es muy popular en el instituto.

-Bueno, no lo conocemos exactamente pero... - Sora dudó en si continuar o no. - pero... se nos ha quedado mirando fijamente esta mañana...

-Es que es un tonto... - suspiró Kari.

-¿No te llevas bien con él?

-No es que no me lleve bien con él pero es muy prepotente y se cree que las tiene a todas a sus pies.

-¿A todas las qué? - preguntó la ingenua de Mimi.

-A todas las chicas, Mimi. Ese chico se piensa que nos tiene a todas a sus pies.

-Ahh... pues yo creo que es verdad porque es muy guapo. - Kari suspiró sonriendo y Sora deó caer la cabeza. Su amiga a veces podía ser un poco cortita de entendederas.

-Seguramente también conocereis a su mejor amigo, se llama Matt. Es un chico rubio con los ojos grandes y muy azules.

-Sí también es muy guapo y viene a nuestra clase. - Contestó Mimi. - Ojalá yo tuviera un hermano así y que tuviera un mejor amigo tan guapo.

-Porque no has visto a su hermano... - soltó Kari sin pensar pero se calló y se puso completamente roja en cuanto lo hubo dicho.

-¿Quién es el hermano de Matt, Kari? - preguntó Mimi, ávida de cotilleos.

-Nadie no es nadie... - dijo Kari roja de pies a cabeza agitando las manos.

-Vamos... ¿quién es?

-Déjala, Mimi. - le reprochó Sora al ver que Mimi estaba poniendo a la pobre chica en un apuro. Sin embargo, Kari sacó su cámara de fotos de la mochila que había cogido de su taquilla antes de abandonar el instituto y pasó unas cuantas imágenes hasta dar con la que quería mostrar. Las chicas se pusieron una a cada lado y miraron la foto que les enseñaba Kari. En ella, aparecía un chico rubio muy parecido a Matt, de grandes ojos azules aunque varios tonos más claros y cuerpo atlético. Podía verse que la foto había sido captada de improviso mientras éste jugaba a baloncesto.

-¿Cómo se llama? - preguntó Mimi con curiosidad.

-Takeru aunque yo le llamo T.K.

-Es condenadamente guapo. - comentó la joven sin quitarle ojo a la foto. Sora sonrió y preguntó:

-¿Es tu novio? - Mimi le dio un golpecito sonriendo al ver que ella también estaba interesado por conocer lo que Kari sentía por ese chico.

-¡Qué va! - contestó la castaña, alarmada mientras guardaba otra vez la cámara. - Solo somos buenos amigos.

-Ohh... qué bonito... - dijo Mimi juntando las manos y pestañeando. - Pero, ¿te gusta un poco a que sí?

-S i te soy sincera no lo sé, solo es mi amigo, nada más. - murmuró pasándose la mano por el pelo. Sora le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Todo a su tiempo, no te preocupes. -le aconsejó captando los sentimientos de Kari.

Las tres acabaron en una heladería cercana al insituto. Allí, Kari pidió un helado de vainilla; Mimi, uno de fresa y Sora, uno de chocolate y se sentaron en unas mesitas que había en el exterior.

-Así que T.K., ¿no? - preguntó Mimi volviendo a la carga contra la pobre Kari que no sabía donde meterse madiciendo su suerte por no haberse mordido la lengua antes.

-Sí.

-¿Os conocéis desde hace mucho?

-Somos amigos de la infancia. - el sonroo no desaparecía en ningún momento del rostro de la castaña y tampoco su sonrisa al pensar en él.

-Y, ¿no has pensado en decirle nunca nada?

-No, solo somos amigos. Nada más. Somos buenos amigos.

-Pero...

-Mimi, déjala respirar. Acaba de conocernos hoy, no la agobies.

-No te preocupes, Sora. En realidad, me gusta que me escuchéis porque al estar en un sisitio tan grande la gente siempre está muy dispersa y no tengo muchas amigas.

-Nosotras seremos tus amigas, mujer – propuso Mimi con su alegría natural.

-¿Y vosotras qué? ¿No tenéis novio?

-No, yo nunca he tenido novio. - confesó Sora.

-Yo sí he tenido, el último fue un chico llamado Michael pero era un poco empalagoso y lo dejé. Era incluso más empalagoso que yo y no podía soportarlo. - las chicas rieron y pasaron la tarde juntas hasta que vieron que ya estaba oscureciendo y que era hora de ir pensando en ir a casa. Se despidieron de Kari y pusieron rumbo a su apartamento.

Antes de dormir, Mimi fue a la habitación de Sora donde la pelirroa estaba doblando y ropa y metiéndola en los cajones y en el armario de su nueva habitación.

-Sora, ¿qué te ha parecido Kari?

-La verdad es que me ha parecido muy simpática y agradable. Me gustaría conocerla mejor.

-Sí a mí también. ¿Sabes qué? Me daba la sensación de que transmitía calidez.

-Más bien a mí me ha dado la sensación de que era como una bombilla que irradiaba luz.

-Puede que sí, espero que nos hagamos muy amigas. Y, Sora, ¿qué te ha parecido su hermano?

-¿Yagami?

-Sí, Tai Yagami. ¿Acaso tiene otro? - preguntó la castaña poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No sé, Mimi. No lo conozco.

-¿No te gustaría conocerle?

-Yo que sé.

-¿Te has fijado en esos ojos color chocolate? ¿Y en ese cuerpazo bajo el uniforme?

-¡Mimi!

-¿Qué? ¿Y qué me dices de su amigo? - Sora le tiró un cojín a la cara a su amiga la cual salió corriendo del cuarto y volvió a aparecer escondida tras el marco de la puerta.

-¿Te imaginas saliendo con ellos? - el segundo cojín cruzó la habiatación en busca de la cara de Mimi pero esta huyó antes de tiempo y lo esquivó. -¡Buenas noches, Sora! - escuchó a pelirroja desde el cuarto contiguo.

-¡Buenas noches, Mimi! - le contestó. Se sentó en la cama mientras acababa de doblar su uniforme y unos grandes ojos cafés le vinieron a la mente. "No seas tonta, Sora" se reprochó dejando el uniforme sobre una silla y acostándose en su cama. "Mañana irás a apuntarte al equipo de fútbol y eso es todo. Los chicos como él no valen la pena". Al poco tiempo ya estaba durmiendo y para su suerte o sus desgracia esa noche soñó con Tai.

**Gracias a los que leéis, a los followers y a los que dejáis vuestro review:**

**-TaKeRuTaKaIcHi99: Gracias por tu review, me esforzaré mucho para que la historia quede bien y así tenga la categoría para que pueda pasar a ser una de tus favoritas. :) Hasta la próxima!**

**-CureWhite13: Este capítulo es un poquito más largo y espero que me sigas leyendo :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – Sora, Sora**

Sora se despertó de buena mañana al oír a su compañera de piso y amiga en la cocina. Se frotó los ojos a la vez que bostezaba y su mirada se centro en un punto del techo de su habitación. Se había pasado toda la noche soñando con Tai, soñando como sería su voz, qué tacto tendría su pelo, cómo sabrían sus labios... Era extraño porque ni siquiera le conocía, ni tan solo había hablado una vez con él. Nada. Sacudió la cabeza apartando de su mente los restos de aquel sueño todavía pensativa y se levantó a vestirse. Cuando salió de la habitación arrastrando los pies, Mimi se asomó por la puerta de la cocina con una bandea de galletas recién horneadas.

-¿Quieres una? Son de chocoltae, tus favoritas – dijo con su habitual ánimo.

-Gracias, Mimi. Eres un amor. - Mimi sonrió mientras Sora cogía una galleta y la degustaba. La verdad es que cosas como aquella siempre le levantaban la moral a la castaña, por muy baa que la tuviera.

-¿Qué tal has dormido? - preguntó Mimi mientras daba buena cuenta de la ración de suculentas galletas que se había reservado.

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-No te lo vas a poder creer.

-¿El qué? - preguntó Sora mirando a la castaña que a su vez la miraba con un destello de emoción en los ojos.

-He soñado con Matt.

-¡¿Con quién?! - Sora casi se atragantó con el trozo de galleta que estaba masticando. ¿No era demasiada casualidad que tanto ella como su amiga hubiesen soñado con esos dos chicos que vieron ayer? ¿Por qué no habían soñado con Kari o con cualquier otra cosa?

-En mi sueño era genial, creo que me voy a esforzar mucho para acercarme a él.

-No lo conoces de nada, va a pensar que eres una acosadora. - Mimi alzó una cea ante el comentario sarcástico de Sora.

-Al menos déjame intentarlo, sabes que soy encantadora y que acabará rendido a mis pies.

Sora suspiró y luego sonrió, su amiga Mimi era una romántica incorregible. Un rato después se encaminaron hacia el instituto y Sora se separó de Mimi para ir a hablar con el entrenador del equipo de fútbol para ver si podía entrar.

Era muy temprano todavía y Mimi se vio sola en aquel gran patio. Se giró y miró aquello desde todos los ángulos posibles pero definitivamente determinó que estaba más sola que la una. Estaba de espaldas mirando el edificio del instituto cuando oyó unos pasos a su espalda.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? - Mimi dio una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados y se encontró de frente con unos grandes ojos azules.

-Matt...

-¿Cómo me conoces? - preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

-Perdona, soy la nueva me llamo Mimi Tachikawa.

-Tú eres la que tiene una amiga pelirroja, ¿no?

-Sí, ésa soy yo.

-Bueno y mi pregunta era, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? Menudas ganas de venir a clase... - comentó él con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

-Pues estoy aquí porque he venido a acompañar a mi amiga que quiere entrar en el equipo de fútbol, no estoy aquí porque tenga muchas ganas de ir a clase.

-Ya veo. - Matt siguió caminando y cuando se había separado de Mimi unos cuantos pasos se giró y le dijo:

-¿Vienes o te vas a quedar ahí?

-Voy contigo. Pero, ¿por qué has venido aquí tan pronto? - Matt siguió caminando sin decir nada con Mimi detrás y juntos entraron por la puerta del instituto.

Sora se detuvo a mirar los campos de fútbol, ese instituto era tan grande que incluso tenía varios campos, era increíble. La muchacha se dirigió hacia una caseta, que estaba pegada a uno de los grandes edificios que comformaban el instituto, de la que colgaba un cartel que rezaba: "Equipo de fútbol". La joven llamó con los nudillos y de dentro le contestó una voz femenina. Abrió con suavidad la puerta y accedió al interior en el que había en el centro una mesa de despacho en la que estaba sentada una mujer joven y dos sillas. Una de ellas estaba ocupada por una persona. Esa persona se volvió y Sora lo reconoció al instante. Taichi Yagami.

-Buenos días. - saludó Sora.

-Buenos días – la mujer se levantó de su escritorio, lo rodeó y se plantó delante de Sora con una cálida sonrisa. Sora miró a la mujer que era rubia con unos grandes ojos azules, la piel clara y era muy alta. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta y llevaba el chándal del equipo de fútbol del instituto.

-Venía buscando al entrenador del equipo de fútbol.

-Pues ya la has encontrado, soy yo. - dijo la chica con voz alegre. -¿Querías algo?

-Pues sí, me gustaría inscribirme en el equipo de fútbol. - La mujer la miró con atención.

-¿Sabes jugar?

-Sí, sí sé. Antes jugaba en el equipo de fútbol de mi instituto.

-Sabes que aquí si quieres jugar tendrás que hacerlo en el equipo masculino, ¿verdad?

-Por mí no hay ningún problema.

-Bueno, en ese caso, me gustaría hacerte unas pruebas técnicas. Yagami. - Tai se levantó con el gesto serio sin prácticamente mirar a Sora.

-Dígame, entrenadora Kinomoto.

-Vas a jugar contra ella, un uno contra uno. Si te vence, está dentro del equipo.

-Pero... - La entrenadora hizo callar a Tai con solo mirarlo.

-Luego seguiremos hablando tú y yo. - sentenció. La mujer sonrió a Sora para tranquilizarla y salió de la caseta. Los dos chicos salieron tras ella. Tai miró intensamente a Sora.

-Sora, Sora... - dijo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa de suficiencia y negaba con la cabeza. La pelirroa lo ignoró todo lo que pudo. "Prepotente" pensó ella mientras caminaba con decisión por las escaleras hasta el campo de fútbol.

La entrenadora sacó un balón de un pequeño cobertizo al lado de los banquillos y lo dejó caer a sus pies.

-Bueno, solo quiero ver una pequeña muestra de lo que sabes hacer. Sé que vas con el uniforme y que no es la mejor indumentaria para jugar a fútbol pero solo será un momento.

Sora dejó la cartera en el suelo y Tai se quitó la chaqueta verde del uniforme y se desabrochó un poco la camisa blanca. Los dos chicos se colocaron en la línea de banda del campo, la entrenadora chutó con todas sus fuerzas el balón y ambos empezaron a correr hacia él para alcanzarlo antes de que llegara el otro.

Mimi que había seguido a Matt al interior del instituto se vio subiendo y subiendo escaleras sin cesar hasta llegar al último piso donde había una puerta de hierro que cerraba el paso. La castaña no dijo nada y el rubio abrió y salió al exterior. Mimi imitó el gesto y la luz la cegó por un momento. Sin embargo, pronto sus ojos empezaron a ver lo que tenían delante. La azotea.

El rubio se acercó hasta el borde y miró hacia bajo a través de la valla.

-¿Es ésa tu amiga? - dijo señalando a una chica pelirroja que en ese instante corría con el balón entre los pies sin cesar, perseguida por un chico moreno.

-Sí, es Sora.

-Me parece que la entrenadora del equipo ha decidido hacerle la prueba de admisión inmediatamente y veo que Tai es el examinador.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-En pocas palabras, si tu amiga vence a Tai entrará en el equipo de fútbol. - la castaña asintió, rebuscó en su bolso y sacó una bolsa con más galletitas de chocolate.

-¿Quieres una? - ofreció Mimi con una sonrisa. - Las he hecho yo. - Matt miró con desconfianza a la chica nueva pero al verla tan inocente y alegre cogió una de las galletas. Le dio un mordisco y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo. ¿Cómo algo podía estar tan rico? Sin embargo, él, Yamato Ishida, no lo iba a reconocer. Dio la vuelta y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la valla. Mimi imitó el gesto y se sentó a su lado, sabía perfectamente que su amiga no iba a tener ninguna clase de problema para vencer al moreno. Colocó las galletas delante de las narices de Matt.

-Te las regalo y no voy a admitir devoluciones. - Las dejó en manos del rubio y aunque él tardó un poco finalmente murmuró:

-Gracias, Tachikawa.

-Puedes llamarme Mimi y de nada. Tengo muchas más en casa. - Matt esbozó una sonrisa. - Tienes una sonrisa bonita. - admitió Mimi sin ningún tipo de rodeos. Él sacudió la cabeza y la borró.

-No digas tonterías. - se puso a devorar las galletas en silencio mientras la castaña reía al ver como Matt por lo visto no era un tipo tan duro como quería aparentar.

Sora fue la que recibió el esférico que había lanzado la entrenadora Kinomoto y lo controló. La pelirroja parecía bailar con el balón y por más que Tai realizaba todo tipo de entradas no conseguía arrebatárselo. El moreno cada vez estaba más furioso con aquella chica y consigo mismo, nunca, nadie, había conseguido hacerle sudar para coger el balón y eso estaba hiriendo su gran orgullo masculino. Finalmente, tiró de ella por la cintura sin ningún tipo de delicadeza y la hizo caer pero Sora levantó la pierna para hacerle caer también. Tai calló encima de ella y ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. El ruido del silbato de la entrenadora los hizo separarse rápidamente.

Sora estiró el uniforme y miró a la entrenadora la cual asintió con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sora dio una salto con el puño en alto pero se quedó paralizada al sentir la mirada asesina de Tai en la nuca. No obstante, a pelirroja no se volvió a mirarlo pues se limitó a coger el balón entre las manos y a abandonar el campo con calma con la adrenalina corriéndole todavía por las venas y con el orgullo enchido.

Kari estaba llegando en esos momentos al instituto cuando de un fuerte tirón alguien le arrancó la mochila. Tras ella, había tres chicos más grandes que ella vestidos con el uniforme del instituto del otro lado de la ciudad.

-Devuélveme mi mochila. - pidió a aquellos chicos que no conocía de nada.

-Eres la hermanita de Yagami, ¿verdad? - ella no contestó pero las manos empezaron a temblarle-Tu hermano el otro día se burló de nosotros tras vencernos y hemos venido a pagarle con la misma moneda. - el más alto volcó la mochila de Kari y tiró sus libros al suelo, el estuche, la cartera y la cámara de fotos.

-¡Parad! ¿Qué queréis de mí? -Kari se agachó para recoger sus cosas pero ellos se lo impidieron, el que le había tirado sus cosas cogió la cámara de ella entre las mano.

-Que cámara más bonita... - dijo observando con ojo crítico el aparato, la encendió y empezó a ver fotos.

-¡Kari! - La castaña se volvió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y vio que la persona que la había llamado era su mejor amigo, T.K. que venía corriendo hacia ella. -¿Qué está pasando aquí?- el rubio se colocó delante de su amiga, interponiéndose entre la chica y aquellos extraños.

-Solo hemos venido a hacerle una visita a tu novia y me parece que nos llevamos esta cámara tan chula y que parece tan cara. ¿Tú eres el hermano de Ishida, verdad? - preguntó reconociendo a T.K.

-Esa cámara no es tuya, dámela. - exigió T.K. empezando a cabrearse.

-Da igual, T.K. - gimió Kari.

-No, no da igual, esa cámara es tuya.- el chico que la sostenía entre las manos la encendió y empezó a mirar las fotos de Kari.

-Mira que fotos tan bonitas... - giró la cámara para que T.K. pudiese ver unas fotos de Kari abrazada a otro chico. El rubio la miró sorprendido porque pensaba que Kari solo se hacía fotos así con él, no pensaba que tuviese novio ni nada por el estilo. El chico miró a T.K. con atención y se preparó para asestarle un golpe bajo. - Así que por lo que veo tu novia es bastante guarra.

T.K. incapaz de soportar ni una palabra más de aquel estúpido que había insultado a Kari le dio un puñetazo que le partió el labio. El chico soltó la cámara que se estrelló en el suelo, la castaña sollozó pero rompió a llorar cuando los otros dos chicos cogieron a T.K. de los brazos mientras el tercero que estaba sangrando sin cesar empezaba a pegarle. El primer puñetazo le cruzó la cara a T.K. y el segundo se hizo que aquel chico hundiera el puño en su estómago haciendo que se le doblasen las rodillas. Los alumnos que empezaban a llegar al instituto observaron alarmados la escena que se estaba produciendo y se apresuraron para entrar al recinto para evitar ser golpeados. Kari los miraba pidiendo ayuda a gritos mientras veía como aquellos se enzarzaban con T:K.

-Busca a... mi... hermano... - suplicó T.K. entre golpe y golpe. En un primer momento, Kari negó con a cabeza pero finalmente entró en el instituto llamando a Matt, desesperada.

Mimi y Matt estaban bajando ya al patio cuando se encontraron a una llorosa a Kari que llamaba al rubio sin cesar, buscándolo entre los estudiantes.

-¡Kari! - Mimi la rodeó con los brazos al verla así. -¿Qué ocurre? - la chica deshizo su abrazo y cogió a Matt por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡Están pegando a T.K.! ¡Le están pegando! - chilló la castaña.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? - la ira despertó en los tranquilos ojos de Matt y siguió a Kari que corría hacia la puerta de salida donde un grupo de estudiantes estaba mirando con consternación como tres chicos pegaban sin cesar a T.K. que yacía en el suelo sin moverse. Matt se abrió paso violentamente entre la gente y se metió en la pelea propinando fuertes puñetazos a cualquiera de los tres que quisiese volver a pegar a su hermano.

-¡Sácalo de ahí, Mimi! - la castaña se metió sin ningún miedo entre el barullo y sacó a T.K. a rastras tirándole de los brazos. Matt tiró al suelo y se echó encima de él. Los otros dos no se atrevieron a defenderlo y huyeron abriéndose paso entre el círculo de gente.

-Dime tu nombre. - le amenazó.

-Me llamo Keichi. - le contestó aquel con voz temblorosa mientras alzaba los brazos para protegerse de los golpes que seguramente Matt le iba a propinar. - Lo siento, no me pegues.

-¿Tú has tenido clemencia con mi hermano? - Keichi negó con la cabeza. - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

¿Qué querías de él?

-Era un ajuste de cuentas.

-¿Con quién?- la voz de Matt era todo ira contenida.

-Con Yagami.

-Maldita sea, Tai. - Matt se levantó de encima y dejó que aquel miserable se marchara, al fin y al cabo, si lo necesitaba podría encontrarlo cuando quisiera.

Mimi había sacado a T.K. de entre ese jaleo de brazos piernas con el rostro cubierto de sangre y la ropa manchada. Kari se había dejado caer de rodillas a su lado y lo había incorporado para sosternelo entre sus brazos. La muchacha acarició el rostro malherido de su amigo manchándose con la sangre que le cubría la nariz y los labios. Sostuvo con cuidado su cabeza colocándole una mano en la nuca mientras con el otro brazo le rodeaba el cuerpo apoyando la mano en la cintura.

-Despierta... - suplicó. - Mimi... - Kari miró a la chica con una tristeza increíble refleándose en sus ojos rubíes llenos de lágrimas. Mimi se mordió el labio inferior, le pasó una mano a T.K. por la nariz, respiraba trabajosamente. Ayudó a Kari a moverlo con cuidado y acomodarlo en el suelo. Matt apareció entre el grupo de gente y se colocó junto a Mimi que intentaba desabrochar con manos temblorosas la camisa de T.K. para ver si tenía más heridas.

-¡Que alguien llame a la enfermera! ¡Vamos!

La entrenadora miró a Tai, enfadada una vez Sora se hubo marchado.

-Volviendo a nuestra conversación de antes... Tus acciones del otro partido te traerán consecuencias, te avisé de que no te burlaras de aquellos jugadores porque no son de esos que se toman las cosas a la ligera... Eso tendrá consecuencias si no las ha tenido ya. Te estás yendo por caminos que no te convienen, tú no eres un chico prepotente no sé porque te empeñas en serlo pero espero que alguien te abra los ojos más pronto que tarde.

Tai no dijo nada, cogió su chaqueta y se marchó de allí, no tenía ganas de oír nada más. Ahora mismo, iría a hablar con los del otro instituto para zanjar el tema. Además, no tenía ganas de ver a Sora, se sentía avergonzado por el hecho de que una chica le hubiese derrotado. En ese momento, vio correr a Keichi, el jugador del otro equipo, como un desesperado por la parte de detrás del instituto. Lo siguió ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo en la parte delante del recinto.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, sé que no es una manera muy alegre de empezar la historia pero necesitaba una escena así, una escena fuerte, que provoque lo que sucederá después :) Gracias a todos por los reviews por seguirme y por leer esta historia, actualizaré pronto esta historia y las otras que tengo en marcha. **

**Un beso y un abrazo muy grandes**

**Takari95**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Sora llegó a clase muy satisfecha de haber vencido de una manera tan aplastante al prepotente de Taichi Yagami pero se sorprendió bastante al no encontrar a su amiga Mimi ya allí. El profesor le sonrió al verla entrar y le preguntó pro la castaña pero Sora no pudo más que encongerse de hombros ya que no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde se podría haber metido su mejor amiga. La pelirroja se dirigía a su pupitre cuando su amiga interrumpió en clase con las manos y el uniforme manchadas de sangre.

El profesor dio un salto en la silla y Mimi intentó hacer que no se preocupase pero es evidente que un maestro no esta acostumbrado a que una alumna vaya hacia él con sangre en las manos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - exclamó Sora, asustada. Se acercó corriendo a su amiga pero se relajó al ver que la sangre no era suya y que estaba perfectamente bien.

-¿No te has enterado?- preguntó la castaña. - Ha habido una fuerte pelea en la puerta mismo. Unos chicos de otro colegio han intentado vengarse de Tai pero han ido a por Kari. Y T.K. se ha metido en medio y le han dado una buena paliza entre los tres. Luego, Matt también se ha metido en el barullo. ¿Dónde está Taichi? - Sora y el profesor se encongieron de hombros y miraron el aula completamente vacía. Se asomaron a la ventana y vieron a todos los alumnos congregados en la puerta de entrada ávidos de cotilleos.

-Aquí no está. Tal vez aún esté en el campo de fútbol o quizá ya se haya enterado de todo.

-¿Cómo está T.K.? - preguntó el profesor a Mimi.

-Estaban llevándolo a la enfermería, Kari está muy asustada y Matt está fuera de sí.

-¿Sois amigas de Kari? - las chicas asintieron. - Está bien, iré a buscar a vuestros compañeros que al parecer no quieren dar clase. Lo mejor será que vayáis a estar con Hikari Yagami mientras aparece su hermano y vigilad que Matt no haga ninguna tontería. Y Tachikawa, si quieres puedes pedir a la entrenadora del equipode fútbol que te deje un chándal para no ir por ahí con la ropa manchada con la sangre del joven Takaishi.

-Ahora mismo iré.

Sora acompañó a Mimi a la caseta en la que había estado hablando con la entrenadora. La mujer les abrió y le dieron un susto de muerte al ver tanta sangre de por medio. Le explicaron brevemente lo sucedido y la entrenadora les dio un chándal de los que tenía guardados para las nuevas admisiones en el equipo. Las chicas también le preguntaron por el paradero de Tai pero ella solo les pudo decir que se había marchado de allí hecho una fiera y echando pestes sobre las mujeres que jugaban al fútbol. Sora y Mimi le agradecieron su ayuda y se dirigieron al baño para que Mimi pudiera adecentarse. La castaña se lavó en las manos en la pileta dejando que la sangre se diluyera en el agua la cual adoptó un color rojizo antes de que fuese a parar al desagüe. Sora la miró.

-¿Cómo has acabado metida ahí?

-Oye, yo solo estaba con Matt?

-Con Matt.

-Sí, cuando te has ido a realizar la prueba de fútbol y me has dejado en el patio ha llegado Matt y he estado con él en la azotea viendo como machacabas a Tai.

-¿Lo has visto? - la castaña asintió.

-Lo has hecho genial. - la castaña abrazó a su amiga y Sora sonrió. ¿Qué haría ella sin Mimi?

-Por lo visto, tú también has logrado algo con Matt hoy, ¿no? - Mimi se sonrojó un tanto sin saber muy bien porqué ya que no era extraño que ella empezara a salir enseguida con chicos que acababa de conocer.

Mimi acabó de cambiarse y metió en su mochila su uniforme ensangrentado, cogió a Sora de la mano y ambas caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la zona donde estaba la enfermería. Enfrente de la puerta encontraron a Kari, sentada en el suelo, con la mirada perdida en cualquier punto de la pared. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro sin cesar aunque no parecía darse cuenta de ello. Sora le acarició el cabello al tiempo que se arrodillaba a su lado y con palabra dulces intentaba hacerla reaccionar. Mimi dejó la mochila junto a la puerta de la enfermería y miró a un lado y a otro del pasillo buscando al rubio mayor.

-T.K... - Sora intentó consolar a Kari que no hacía más que pronunciar el nombre de su mejor amigo mientras apretaba fuertemente las manos. Sora colocó las suyas sobre las de Kari y ésta dejó de ejercer tanta presión con las uñas sobre las palmas de sus manos y dejó caer una pulsera de hilo al suelo. La castaña ue había estado buscando a Matt con la mirada se agachó a recoger la pulserita que seguramente sería de T.K. y se la volvió a dar a Kari.

-¿Dónde está Matt, Kari? ¿Se ha ido? - la castaña de pelo corto asintió con la vista fija en la pulsera que Mimi le acababa de devolver.

-Ve a buscarlo, Mimi. Muy bien no debe estar. - dijo Sora a su amiga con la mirada decidida.

-Pero Kari...

-Yo me quedaré con ella, no te preocupes. Matt también necesitará un poco de consuelo.

Mimi asintió y aceptó la sugerencia de la pelirroja y se fue a buscar a Matt. Durante unos segundos, dudó por donde empezar a buscar pero finalmente decidió ir al lugar donde habían estado juntos esta mañana: la azotea.

Tai siguió a Keichi hasta llegar prácticamente a las puertas del instituto del otro lado de la ciudad. Cuando llevaba un buen rato persiguiéndolo, el otro chico se dio cuenta de su presencia y se giró para plantarle cara. El moreno se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Keichi pero se sintió mejor en cuanto los dos amigos que habían ido con él a por la hermana de Yagami aparecieron a su espalda dispuestos a ofrecerle apoyo.

-¿Qué quieres Yagami? - pronunció de manera arrogante.

-¿Por qué estabas cerca de mi instituto? - preguntó Tai. La voz profunda y seca del moreno hizo que todos quisiesen temblar de miedo. Sin embargo, Keichi se armó de valor y habló.

-Te dije que me vengaría de ti por la vergüenza que nos hiciste pasar y eso he hecho. Si no me crees cuando vuelvas le preguntas a tu hermana y a su amiguito rubio.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana? - preguntó Tai amenzante, controlando la ira que estaba despertando en su interior.

-A ella nada, a su amigo.

-¿Qué le has hecho a T.K.? - preguntó Tai sabiendo que después Matt le zurraría pero bien.

-Nada solo hemos tenido una pequeña pelea.

-Cabrones...

-No te pongas así porque tú no has saldado tu deuda con nosotros.

-¿Qué demonios queréis? - uno de sus amigos le tocó el hombro y le susurró a Keichi algo al oído. Éste sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Quieres que apostemos?

-Apostar ¿qué? - Keichi frunció el ceño mientras pensaba y finalmente se lo comentó.

-He recibido noticias de que una chica pelirroja, muy guapa, ha entrado en el equipo de fútbol del que eres capitán. Eso significa que ha pasado la pruba y te ha derrotado. La cosa viene aquí, si no quieres que molestemos más a tu hermana y perdonemos tu ofensa tienes que ganarte a esa chica, tienes que salir con ella. Si no lo consigues, lo pasarás realmente mal, Taichi Yagami.

-¿Qué conseguís con que yo salga con ella?

-Con eso conseguimos humillarte al hacerte salir con la única mujer que te ha ganado. Sinceramente, de esa manera le estamos dando una fuerte patada a tu gran orgullo. ¿Aceptas? - preguntó Keichi mientras se acercaba a Tai con la mano extendida para afianzar el trato. El moreno miró la mano de aquel tipo y sopesó las opciones. Por una parte, no quería utilizar a Takenouchi de esa manera pero al fin y al cabo ella le había derrotado y eso no lo iba a soportar. Y por otra parte, no iba a permitir que le hiciesen nada a Kari. Así que tras deliberar cogió la mano de Keichi y aceptó el reto de salir con Sora en un mes.

Mimi abrió la puerta de la azotea sin esfuerzo puesto que no estaba bien cerrada. Echó una mirada a su alrededor y allí encontró a Matt que estaba de pie, de espaldas a ella mirando hacia el patio donde ya se estaban dispersando los últimos almunos que querían ver las manchas de sangre que habían quedado en la acera tras la pelea. El rubio tenía los puños apretados y a través de la camisa blanca Mimi podía ver como estaba tenso cada uno de los músculos de su espalda. Se aproximó con sigilo y aunque dudó unos segundos finalmente rodeó la cintura del mayor de los Ishida con los brazos apoyando la mano en su espalda. Matt no dijo nada pero su expresión de enfado cambió a una de ternura ante el cálido gesto de la muchacha. El chico le acarició la mano con la yema de los dedos y fue recuperando la compostura poco a poco, respirando profundamente calmando sus alterados nervios y sus terribles pensamientos.

Mimi podía sentir como aquel chico que parecía de hielo y carente de emociones se iba relajando poco a poco transmitiéndole también a ella esa paz. La chica inspiró su olor apretando el rostro contra su espalda mientras estrechaba el abrazo en torno a su cintura.

Matt abrió la boca y susurró:

-Gracias. - Sin embargo, lo dijo tan bajito que Mimi dudó de haberlo oído pero no le preguntó. No quería estropear aquel maravilloso momento. Matt suspiró parecía que con aquella chica estaba estableciendo una extraña y alucinante conexión. Aquella chica a la que no conocía de nada pero a la que quería conocerla por completo. Deshizo el abrazo de la joven, se dio la vuelta y la abrazó ocultando el rostro en su pelo con un estremecimiento. En ese suspiro. Mimi pudo sentir toda la preocupación del joven por su hermano pero ella una vez más no dijo nada y se limitó a abrazarlo acariciando su espalda con las manos.

Tai llegó al colegio un rato después, cabizbajo y cuando se dirigió a la enfermería se encontró con que su hermana estaba sentada en el suelo junto a Sora con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la pelirroja, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas. Sora levantó la mirada hacia él y le lanzó un silencioso reproche. El moreno ante eso, se limitó a girar sobre sus propios talones y marcharse de allí tal y como había llegado. Sabía que en esos momentos sería completamente imposible hablar con su hermana menor y menos con Matt que tendría unas ganas tremendas de devolverle cada uno de los golpes que había recibido T.K. Sin embargo, al girar la esquina se encontró con Matt que llegaba por el pasillo acompañado de Mimi. Matt se detuvo ante el moreno.

-¿Has ido a arreglar toda esta mierda? - lo dijo con amargura pero sin ningún tipo de reproche en su tono de voz. Mimi se sorprendió de que Matt hubiese perdonado así como así a Tai.

-Sí, ya está. Luego te contaré lo que ha pasado. ¿Cómo está T.K.?

-Aún no he podido verle porque la enfermera está curándole, estaba bastante jodido, Tai. Espero que esto no vuelva a pasar. - Tai abrazó a su amigo.

-Descuida que no volverá a ocurrir. Te lo prometo, Matt. - Matt asintió y correspondió al abrazo de su amigo. Sin embargo, cuando se separaron le propinó un buen puñetazo en la mandíbula con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. - ¿Ya estamos en paz?

Matt le cogió la mano y asintió. Mimi observó la escena, anonadada. Vio marchar a Tai y siguió a Matt hacia la enfermería.

**Dentro de poco actualzaré otra vez, espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo. Un saludo y hasta la próxima :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Sora vio llegar a Matt y a Mimi cogidos de la mano. Éstos al sentir la mirada de Sora se soltaron las manos con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Matt se acercó a la puerta de la enfermería y durante unos segundos dudó en llamar pero finalmente tocó la puerta con los nudillos. La enfermera entreabrió la puerta y con una sonrisa le hizo pasar.

Kari se levantó pero la enfermera cerró la puerta en cuanto Matt entró, dejando a las tres chicas fuera. Sora cogió a la castaña por los hombros.

-Enseguida podrás verle, Kari. - le dijo Sora. Mimi le tomó la mano a su amiga.

Matt entró en la pequeña enfermería y la enfermera descorrió una de las cortinas que brindaban un poco de intimidad a los que estaban en las diversas camas. T.K. ladeó la cabeza y le dedicó a su hermano una sonrisa un tanto torcida debido al corte del labio. Matt se sentó a su lado y le acarició el pelo.

─¿Cómo te encuentras?─ preguntó en voz baja.

─Bueno, me duele todo...─contestó el menor intentando sonreír con tal de aliviar el aura de tensión que reinaba en torno a su hermano─. Estoy bien...

─No volverá a pasarte nada, te lo prometo.

─Hermano, ¿y Kari?─Matt se mordió el labio inferior pero finalmente habló:

─Está fuera pero está un poco conmocionada─. Los ojos de T.K. reflejaron tristeza pero no dijo nada. Matt le acarició el pelo a su hermano una vez más─.Voy a clase, ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa en un segundo?

─Tranquilo, estoy bien. Creo que incluso iré a clase.

─No deberías. Márchate a casa.

─Quiero ver a Kari.

─Luego la verás, ahora necesitas irte a casa y descansar. Recoge tus cosas─. T.K. asintió y empezó a ponerse la camisa ensangrentada.

Sora y Mimi se llevaron a Kari de allí y la bajaron al patio para que se lavase la cara en una de las fuentes. La chica arrastró los pies hasta allí y apretó el grifo para que saliese el agua fría. Le dio a Sora la pulserita que llevaba en la mano y metió las manos en el agua para lavarse bien la cara para limpiarse bien el rostro y borrar las lágrimas y la tristeza de sus ojos.

Ninguna de las tres vio a T.K. después y eso provocó que Kari se pasara toda la mañana completamente distraída pensando en él, en su estado. Al final de las clases, cuando salían del instituto, Sora y Mimi vieron que Matt estaba allí en la puerta, las miró y ellas se acercaron.

─¿Cómo está T.K.?

─Bien, le he acompañado a casa...─Matt parecía abatido y su uniforme presentaba manchas de sangre. Miró a Mimi que iba vestida con el chándal y se fijó en que en una bolsa ella llevaba su propio uniforme también ensangrentado─. ¿Nos vamos?

─Sí. Kari me ha dicho que ha llamado a su madre para que venga a por ella─. Las dos chicas junto con Matt abandonaron el recinto. El rubio las acompañó hasta su casa y Sora se apresuró a dirigirse a su apartamento dejando solos a Mimi y a Matt. La castaña bajó la cabeza ante la inquisitiva mirada que le estaba dirigiendo él pero Matt le tocó el brazo con la mano, con cierta indecisión. Ella lo miró a los ojos. Matt tardó unos segundos en hablar.

─No sé si he tenido la oportunidad de darte las gracias...─dijo en un susurro mirando fijamente un punto perdido en el suelo. Mimi sonrió, la verdad es que el primer día le pareció que Matt era similar a un témpano de hielo que jamás dejaría traslucir sus sentimientos pero parecía que en el fondo hasta las personas como él necesitan transmitirlo en algunas ocasiones.

─No se merecen, ayudar nunca supone un esfuerzo─.Contestó Mimi con una sonrisa mientras frotaba el brazo de Matt con la mano. Aquel gesto amistoso relajó al rubio que volvió a mirar a la chica a la que dedicó una media sonrisa que dejó a Mimi embobada aunque se apresuró a sacudir la cabeza y borrar aquella mueca tonta de su rostro. Matt se despidió de ella con brevedad y se marchó saludándola una última vez con la mano antes de dar la vuelta a la esquina. Mimi corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el apartamento, entró como un torbellino y fue a la habitación de Sora donde ésta se estaba cambiando de ropa. Mimi se tiró en la cama y hundió la cabeza en la almohada ahogando en ella un gran grito de alegría.

─¡¿Cómo puede ser tan condenadamente guapo?!─Sora estalló en carcajadas y Mimi se sonrojó de pies a cabeza mientras reía también.

─Vas muy lanzada con Matt, ¿no?

─Pues no lo sé, pero hasta ahora las circunstancias han hecho que pasemos mucho tiempo juntos. Sora, es que es tan...

─¿Guapo?─colaboró la pelirroja.

─No, quiero decir que es tan misterioso, es tan frío pero a la vez puede transmitirte una sensación de calidez...

─Lo que estás diciendo es un poco contradictorio, ¿sabes?

─Lo sé, pero es lo que siento. Y si le hubieras visto la cara cuando estaba con su hermano. Había preocupación y mucha ternura aunque solo se lo he visto durante unos segundos luego a vuelto a ponerse una máscara sobre sus sentimientos.

Sora se quedó pensando y no dijo nada más, no conocía aún a Matt como para haberse dado cuenta de ciertos detalles. Se cambió y se puso un chándal, después de un día tan sumamente estresante necesitaba salir a correr con la música a todo volumen llenando sus oídos. Mimi, por su parte, seguramente se pasaría lo que quedaba de la tarde en su habitación suspirando por Matt.

Su pelo se balanceaba con gracia a cada paso que daba, a cada zancada. Su agitada respiración iba al compás de esos pasos y la música que salía de un ipod a través de unos auriculares la acompañaba en su camino. Cuando llevaba un rato y sentía ya la boca seca, se detuvo en un parque en el que seguramente habría una fuente donde poder calmar su sed y un lugar donde realizar unos pocos estiramientos. La fuente no tardó en encontrarla y bebió despacio unos cuantos tragos.

─Sora, Sora... ─Aquella voz casi le hizo escupir toda el agua que había tragado de golpe. Se apartó de la fuente y miró a aquel chico moreno que con un balón en los brazos la miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

─¿Qué quieres de mí, Yagami? Y por favor, no me llames por el nombre de pila.

─¿Por qué no? Y yo que venía en son de paz. Oye, sé que hemos empezado con mal pie pero me gustaría volver a empezar.

─No me vengas con tonterías...─Sora intentó pasar por su lado pero él alzó el brazo y la detuvo. Puso una mirada suplicante, de cachorrito abandonado y Sora suspiró alzando una ceja─. Si acepto a empezar de cero, ¿me dejarás en paz?

─No lo creo, pero puedes intentarlo...─dijo Tai guiñando un ojo a la pelirroja.

─Está bien─. Dijo Sora resignándose, nunca le había estado estar a malas con nadie aunque fuera con ese chico prepotente y con aires de superioridad.

─Ahora, ¿quieres jugar al fútbol conmigo?

─¿Por qué? ¿Quieres la revancha, Yagami?

─Llámame Tai, Sora. Por favor─. Sora resopló y asintió con la cabeza. Tai esbozó una gran sonrisa que mostraba una larga hilera de dientes muy blancos.

La joven lo siguió hasta el césped y allí se colocaron uno frente al otro. Tai dejó caer la pelota al suelo entre los dos y el juego dio comienzo. Técnicamente, Sora presentaba una clara ventaja frente a Tai pero el joven tenía mucha más fuerza y agilidad. Los regates, las jugadas de cada uno de ellos se sucedían una tras otra y eso hizo que un pequeño corro de gente se quedara mirando como aquellos dos jóvenes competían por ser los amos del balón. Finalmente, un fallo en la estrategia de Tai hizo que Sora se quedara con el esférico. El joven frunció el ceño pero al final dibujó una sonrisa aunque en su fuero interno estaba maldiciendo a esa pelirroja que lo había derrotado dos veces en un mismo día. Sora golpeó el balón con la punta del pie, lo alzó en el aire y lo atrapó entre las manos. Después, se lo dio a Tai y se pasó una mano por la frente perlada de sudor. La gente empezó a disiparse a su alrededor al ver que ya habían dejado de jugar.

─Te he ganado dos veces en un día, ¿no tienes bastante?

─Nunca tendré suficiente hasta que te gane─. Respondió él con una sonrisa─. Vamos, es tarde. Te acompañaré a casa.

Sora aceptó que Tai la acompañase, en cuanto llegaron al apartamento Sora se detuvo.

─Gracias por acompañarme.

─Gracias por darme una segunda oportunidad─.Sora sonrió y lo miró a los ojos.

─Cuando quieras vuelvo a ganarte.

─Entonces, mañana a la misma hora.

─¿Quieres volver a morder el polvo?

─Tranquila que no pasará.

─Menos mal que jugamos en el mismo equipo─. Tai sonrió, alzó la mano y le apartó un mechón de a frente.

─Hasta mañana─. Dijo sonriendo antes de marcharse con el balón rodando entre los pies.

Sora lo vio alearse y pensó que al fin y al cabo Tai no parecía ser tan mal chico como le había parecido. Por otra parte, Tai pensó que ya tenía su apuesta prácticamente ganada antes de empezar, engañar a Sora iba a ser tremendamente fácil. Lo que no sabía era que al pensar eso se estaba engañando a sí mismo.

* * *

**Lamento haber tardado tantísimo en actulizar pero no encontraba la idea para terminar el capítulo. Gracias a todos por los reviews, gracias por leerme, de verdad :) No sé si podré contestar los reviews porque se me van acumulando de todas las historias pero que sepáis que los agradezco muchísimo y que lo intentaré!**

**Takari95**


End file.
